Amortentia - Der Liebestrank
by Loup33
Summary: Jeder Leser erinnert sich daran, wie Romilda Vane eine Packung Pralinen mit einem Zaubertrank versetzt, damit Harry sich in sie verliebt. Unglücklicherweise war es zunächst Ron, der von diesen Pralinen aß. Doch weder Harry und Ron bemerkten, dass die Pralinen verschwunden waren, als sie ihren Schlafsaal wieder betraten... Die Pralinen wandern durch Hogwarts und sorgen so für Chaos.


„Ein Liebestrank kann natürlich keine wirkliche Liebe hervorrufen." Romilda Vane lauschte den Worten ihres Zaubertranklehrers aufmerksam, doch bei dieser Eröffnung blickte sie enttäuscht drein. Sie war fest davon ausgegangen, dass ein Liebestrank die Lösung ihres Problems wäre.

Ihr Problem bestand nämlich darin, dass sie voll auf einen gewissen jungen Zauberer stand, der im selben Haus wie sie wohnte und wohl zu den berühmtesten Magiern aller Zeiten zählte.

„Vielmehr ruft ein wirksamer Liebestrank ein starkes Verlangen bei der Person hervor, die ihn einnimmt.", fuhr Prof. Slughorn fort. Liebestränke gehörten nicht zum Lehrstoff in Hogwarts und dies hatte auch gute Gründe. Doch geschah es regelmäßig, dass er, vornehmlich von weiblichen Schülerinnen, nach der Wirkungsweise von Liebestränken gefragt wurde. Der festen Überzeugung, durch diese Antwort keinen weiteren Schaden anzurichten, bereitete es ihm inzwischen sogar Freude, sein Wissen über diese Tränke zu teilen.

Das Wort Verlangen riss Romilda aus ihren Träumen. Genau dies war es, was sie benötigte! Wenn er ersteinmal das Verlangen nach ihr spürte und sie ihm nachgeben würde, so war sie sich sicher, würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens nur noch nach ihr verzehren, so wie sie sich bereits jetzt nach ihm verzehrte! Seine schwarzen Haare, seine funkelnden Grünen Augen, seine, durch das Quidditchtraining kräftigen Hände... Ihr Körper erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er sie damit berührte...

Während Romilda sich vollkommen ihren Träumereinen und Fantasien hingab, bekam sie die weiteren Worte des Professors nicht mit:

„Ein sehr mächtiger Liebestrank kann zu gefährlichen Sinnesverwirrungen führen. Die Wirkung wird umso stärker, je älter ein Liebestrank ist. Bei einigen Liebestränken potenziert sich die Wirkung bereits nach den ersten Stunden. Besonders gefährlich wird es, wenn ein Liebestrank zusammen mit Alkohol verabreicht wird. Besonders Feuerwhiskey werden hierbei sehr gefährliche Auswirkungen nachgesagt. Wichtig ist auch zu wissen, dass die Wirkung eines personalisierten Zaubertrankes nicht von Dauer ist. Normalerweise wird ein Zaubertrank mit einer Haarsträhne der Person personalisiert, in welche sich der Einnehmende ´verlieben´ soll. Diese Wirkung ebbt jedoch nach einigen Tagen ab. Wer jetzt denkt, der Zaubertrank wäre nun ungefährlich der täuscht sich. Denn erst jetzt kommt die noch gefährlichere Seite eines Liebestrankes zum Tragen. Denn wenn die personalisierte Wirkung eines Zaubertrankes nachlässt, wird er unberechenbar, da nun nicht mehr vorhergesagt werden kann, in wen sich der Einnehmende ´verlieben´ wird. Es kann die erste Person sein, die ihm über den Weg läuft oder die erste Person, an welche er denken muss. Die Benutzung eines Liebestrankes ist daher äußerst gefährlich und ich würde jedem davon Abraten.", endete Prof. Slughorn mit seinen Ausführungen.

Erst das Läuten der Schulglocke riss Romilda aus ihren Träumen. Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie sich verlegen um, doch niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Sie hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst! Während Prof. Slughorn die restlichen Zutaten der heutigen Stunde zurück in den Vorratsschrank räumte und die restlichen Schüler bereits das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, schlich sie sich eilig nach vorne an den Lehrertisch und füllte rasch eine Phiole, welche sie hastig aus ihrer Tasche angelte, mit dem blassrosa Trank, der vorne in einem Kessel auf dem Lehrertisch ruhte.

Kaum, dass sie den Zaubertrankraum verlassen hatte, beeilte sie sich eine Toilette zu finden. Hastig stürmte sie in eine Kabine und schloss die Tür. Ein kurzes Zupfen an ihren langen dunklen lockigen Haaren und sie hatte eine Strähne in der Hand, welche sie ungeduldig dem Trank in der Phiole beifügte. Einen Augenblick schien sie darin zu schweben, dann löste sie sich auf.

Aus ihrer Schultasche fischte Romilda nun eine Packung Pralinen, welche mit Feuerwhiskey gefüllt waren und fügte mit einer kleinen Spritze jeder der Pralinen einen Schuss des Zaubertrankes hinzu. Jetzt musste sie Harry nur noch die Pralinen schenken...

Jeder Harry Potter-Fan erinnert sich an die folgenden Ereignisse. Doch was geschah mit jener Pralinenpackung? Weder Harry noch Ron bemerkten, dass sie, als sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal waren, verschwunden war. Sie geistert somit durch Hogwarts und will gefunden werden. Und ihr als Leser dürft nun entscheiden, von wem sie gefunden wird und in wen sich derjenige ´verlieben´ soll! Ich werde mir die interessantesten Vorschläge herauspicken und in einem Kapitel verarbeiten. Dabei gilt: Alles ist möglich!

Ich freue mich auf eure Vorschläge ;).


End file.
